Annoying Encounters
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Serena can't wait to go to New York for summer vacation but She has to write a 10 page paper about what she did over the summer. Luna and Rini wanted to come with her also. Serena meets a certain spider guy his civilized alter ego Peter Parker, Whom She finds him obnoxious but will she change her mind about him and get to know him then form an unlikely friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I Saw the amazing spider-man 2 movie and it was awesome! :D But I Felt bad for poor ol' Electro and Harry Osborn :( especially Electro. That gives me another new perspective of villains though, I believe all of them aren't evil for no reason but that's just me.**

**Anyway, After I saw the movie, for some reason I Came up with the idea of Sailor Moon being crossover with it and the next thing I knew, I Came up with the whole plot for this crossover LOL I Was gonna go with the title, "My summer with Spider-Man" but that sounded kinda too silly to me. Oh well lol Enjoy this story you guys :) P.S. This is set a year after The Amazing Spider-Man part 1 and set in Sailor Moon Season 3 :) **

_Serena can't wait to go to New York for summer vacation but a few problems. 1, She has to write a 10 page paper about what she did over the summer and 2, Luna and Rini wanted to come with her as well. Speaking of annoyance, Serena runs into a certain spider guy after almost getting hit by a flying car. And She meets his civilized alter ego Peter Parker, Whom She finds him obnoxious but will she change her mind about him and get to know him then form an unlikely friendship?_

It has been a year he became a hero. The amazing Spider-man. And it has been a year since his Uncle have passed on, which is still had for him to dealt. He is still dating his beloved, Gwen Stacy. He loves everything about being Spider-Man. Protecting People. Defeating bad guys and putting them in the slammer.

"That'll teach ya to rob a bank out of its money!" He said as he used his webs to hang the vicious robber upside down all tied up on the city streetlight.

Soon after, seven police cars drove up, surrounding the robber. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go!" He gave a pat on the robber's head and left the scene.

The reaction on the robber's face made him laugh.

"Man I Love this job!" He then remember that he was supposed to bring his Aunt May a carton of milk and eggs. "Oh crap! I Forgot about to buy Aunt May's groceries!"

Yeah, Life was good but not that great. Only good. Like any other teenager, he was glad that summer has finally came. Which could only mean a few things for him: One, More time with the love of his life, Gwen Stacy. Two, Fighting crime more than ever. And Three, Relaxing and enjoying his summer vacation without worrying about schoolwork, homework, being late for school, boring old classes and last but least, no dealing with the jerkiness of bullies like Flash Thompson. Life was good, but good for Peter Parker.

"Aunt May!" He called for her as he got in the house.

She was waiting for him while she was in the kitchen chopping carrots. "Peter! What has taken you so long?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, Um... Crowded store?" He lied. Smirking.

"Well, It must of been one tough crowd because your face is all dirty" she said.

Peter bit his lip trying to make up another excuse, "Um, Yeah! Yeah it was a tough crowd! I Mean! WOW! All that fuss over a carton of milk and eggs!? HAHA! People these days, huh Aunt May?" he chuckled and joked.

But She gave him _I Know that didn't really happen _look, No, it more like like a suspicious look.

"What? people do overreact over things these days"

She shook her head and took her nephew's word, She went back to her cooking. "Fine Peter, Whatever you say. Now go clean up, Don't want to eat dinner with a dirty face"

"Yes Aunt May" He did as he was told. He was relieved after almost being caught in a lie but also wondered if she knew he wasn't in a crazy crowd like he claimed was in, which he wasn't! He sighed in relief and walked upstairs, tired. He slung his bag on the floor with his spider-man suit inside and fell on the bed.

"Uuugh! So good to home!" he muffled on the pillow. He turned on his right side and looked at the picture of his Uncle Ben. It's been a year since his passing, Every day, Peter misses him still. He wishes he was still here, talking to him about anything. He wished that he was there to save him. It pained him, it pained him so much, But all he could do bathe in the fond memories.

His cell phone began to ring, it was his girlfriend Gwen Stacy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Peter"

"Hey Gwen, So..."

"Sooo what?" She giggled.

"Are we going out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, so" she replied. "

"Good! Then I'll pay this time" He chuckled jokingly but serious.

She laughed along with him as well. "Okay Pete. So how was your day so far?"

He grunted in frustration, "Stressing!"

"Let me guess, You went to grocery store to get something for your Aunt May and a robbery occurred and you had to make up some kind of lie to get off the hook"

"HEY! How'd you know that?" He asked, confused.

She giggled again. "A Coincidence?"

He laughed along, "Um, Yeah a coincidence. Let's go with that"

The two laughed on the phone.

"Well I Gotta go, I Have a job interview to go to"

"Alright, good luck Gwen" he smiled.

"Thanks Pete, I Love You" She smiled as well.

"I Love You too Gwen"

With that, The couple hung up on each other and went about their day. Peter, however, Just wanted to take a nap.

**A/N: HAHA! Don't cha just LOVE Peter and Gwen relationship ^_^**

**I Do! It's so so cute lol and You just gotta love Peter making up silly excuses for why he's so late and stuff lol I Hope you guys like this first chapter of this story! I Really like writing crossover fics because they are fun and interesting! lol by the way, this supposed to be chapter 1 stitched together with chapter 2 but then i thought, NAH! They need to have each of their own chapters by themselves, so yeah lol Oh Yeah, I put the summary in there because we all know that I Can't go past 384 words in a summary LOL Well I Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter guys, I'm updating tomorrow since I Already wrote half of the second chapter lol Stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Speaking of heroes, bullies, school and crime fighting…._

She has been a hero for a while now, well, kind of. But she still is a good leader. Even though most people look down on her because she can be selfish, irresponsible, a crybaby, a klutz, despite all of her flaws, she still manages to sacrifice herself to save and protect her loved ones. She is Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. Leader of Scouts. She is also fifteen year old Serena Tsukino.

But now, This fifteen year old saved enough money to go New York but not only for a summer vacation, but to write a ten page paper about what she did over the summer and her Teacher, Ms. Haruna, said it has to be interesting and believable, which was kind of a piece of cake for Serena, but only one problem, She was only interested in the vacation than her summer paper, but She really wanted that A+ So she tried to focused on that as well and she had no other choice. Her parents were worried about her going to another place by herself but they were sure and they knew she was going to be alright.

She couldn't wait to go to New York city for the first time but she wasn't going by herself, Luna and Rini wanted to tag along as well, much to her annoyance but she guessed it couldn't hurt to bring them along, and the reason Rini wanted to come is because she wanted to see the wonders of that place as well, the reason Luna wanted to go is to make sure that Serena didn't get completely distracted about her homework. Today, it was the last day that she will be out of Tokyo for now.

She was sad that she had to leave her love and her very best friends behind for a couple weeks.

First she hung out with Darien in the park, looking as the ducks floated across as they said their last goodbyes... For now.

Then, she hung out with her girls as much as she could before she left.

Lastly, Her and her family threw a going-away party for her and even had a special dinner together, which was really strange since she was only going away for a month and it was not like she was going away for two years but to her family, friends and love it felt like it. Even though she could be a little bit annoying, they knew they were going to miss her anyway because they loved her so, and she loved them as well.

She was in her room trying to force her clothes inside the travel bag but so far, it wouldn't budge. Obviously she didn't fold the clothes like her mother told her she was supposed to, she just shoved the clothes right in without thought.

"Serena! Mama Ikuko said fold the clothes before you pack them in! not just shove them inside!" Rini reminded her.

"Oh... I... Don't need to... Fold them!...I Know what i'm doing!" She said through struggles. After the last push, it finally closed. "Ah ha! See? I Told you folding wasn't-"

She was cut off by the clothes that exploded out of the bag and all over her room, Rini and herself. "Doing?"

Rini shook her head and crossed her arms. "I Told you! I'm always right!" Rini said, shaking the top off her head.

Serena grunted, "Okay, Maybe I should of listen to Mom" She sighed. "I'll get the clothes over her"

"And I'll get the clothes over here" said Rini, pointing on the left side of the room.

Luna came in the room with a wide eyes, seeing the big mess that Serena has made. "Oh my goodness! What happened in here? Did a hurricane cause this or something?!"

"Yeah, Hurricane Serena" Rini teased and chuckled.

Serena gave her a side eye but ignore her comment. "HMPH!"

"Serena! It's nine o'clock PM and you still haven't packed up your clothes" said Luna.

"That's what I'm doing, aren't I?" said Serena sarcastically.

"Well do it faster! You have to wake up early in the morning!" commanded Luna. "And plus as soon as you get there, you have to write that paper. I know you really don't want to but you have to, you want to get that A+ don't you?"

"LUNA! I Know! I know! You don't have to shove it in my face! Geez! You sound like mom!"

"I'm just saying Serena" Luna smirked.

Serena rolled her eyes as she picked up her shorts, sandals and three tops. and Rini picked up the rest of her tops and socks, giving it to her to fold up and pack. After they finished, Serena and Rini fell on the bed together, relived. "Oh I can't wait to go to New York" said Serena, joyfully.

"Me too! I wonder what the people in it are like. Rini gasped, getting an idea. "Maybe I'll learn a different language!"

"Well, from what I've heard, there are superheroes" Serena gasped in delight just thinking about it. "I wonder if they heard of Sailor Moon or the sailor scouts!"

"Doubt it!" said Rini, not believing the statement.

"Oh come on, They must do!" Serena cheerfully gasped.

Rini shrugged, "Oh I Don't think they have to meet us"

Serena clicked her teeth in annoyance, "Nonsense! I'm sure we might meet one of the superheroes... hopefully"

Serena yawned and Rini yawned. "Wow, I'm tired already? That's new" said Serena chuckling.

"Time for us to go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us" said Luna, also yawning. Stretching her arms and back.

Soon after a while has past, Serena set her alarm clock to seven o'clock in the morning and everyone was off to sleep... But Her, She was too excited to sleep! She had a huge smile on her face. She was thinking about all the wonders and new experiences she will unfold tomorrow, she also thought about trying the new foods she has been eager to try and she wondered maybe she might make a few friends, Especially the cute boys she will meet. All these thoughts roamed around her head for quite a while but eventually she went to a trip to dreamland, meaning that she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, Two words: Serious Writer's Block -.- But now I'm back with another chapter! :) Enjoy! **

Today was the big day for Serena and the others, But it was starting out not to be a good one. She overslept and so did the others. They had to rush so much that they barely had time to eat breakfast, Which sucked for Serena especially.

Her dad had to drive them to the airport and luckily they were on time to catch the airplane. She said goodbye to her dad and to Japan. As soon as the plane has landed off the ground, Serena had already missed Japan. She leaned on the side of the window, looking at the fluffy white clouds fly by as the airplane traveled.

"Serena?"

"Yes Rini?" Serena responded.

"Are you alright? Do you miss Japan?"

Serena smiled slightly, "Oh Rini, Of course I do. Don't you do too?"

Rini nodded sadly. Serena rubbed the top of her head in comfort. "Hey there, I'm sure we'll have a good time in New York. Who knows, you might make a new friend"

Rini smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I hope I do"

"And you might get a new booooyfriend!" Serena teased, nudging her with her elbow.

Rini blushed and giggled, "Oh stop Meatball head!"

Serena shrugged, "I'm just sayin' Rini"

"Oh I'm gonna stop talking to you! Wait till I tell Luna!" She giggled.

"Nice try but Luna's not here, she's taking her 'Cat NAP!' " Serena laughed and joked. Just then, Luna popped up from Serena's big purse.

"Hey I heard that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on Luna, Take a joke!" Serena said.

"It may have been a joke but it WAS NOT funny in my opinion"

"Oh Luna, you're such a killjoy! " Serena laughed.

"I AM NOT!" She snapped. Rini tapped Serena, whispering to her.

"Ummm Serena?" She whispered to her. "People are kinda looking over here"

Serena looked over and they were giving her weird looks and blushed.

"Oh uh! I was just, uh, talking to my mom on... skype?" She chuckled nervously, shoving Luna back in her big purse but she didn't zip it up so Luna can get some Oxygen. The people stopped staring and went about their business, leaving Serena to be relieved.

"Skype? Really?" Said Rini unimpressed with Serena's lie.

"Hey! It's better than saying _Oh! I was just talking to my cat! "_

Rini shrugged and rolled her eyes, "whatever you say"

**Time lapse**

After a day or two has passed, they finally got to New York. They got their luggage and got into a cab. As they were riding through the streets of New York, their eyes got bigger than their stomachs and speaking of stomachs, they were hungry for breakfast but they had to wait until they got into their summer house.

"Oh I'm so hungry!" Serena whined.

"Me too" said Rini, holding her stomach. "That dinner we had on the plane was so delicious"

"OH! Don't even mention it to me Rini! You're making me even more hungrier!"

"You know" said the Cabdriver, overhearing their conversation. "There's a McDonald's in this city, Want me to stop there so you can get something to eat?"

Smiles across their faces began to spread. "Oh Sure! We would love that!" they both agreed at the same time. Luna was sitting in Serena's big open purse; she rolled her eyes hearing their conversation about food.

The driver chuckled and drove to the nearest McDonald's. "Alright girls, get out and make it quick because I have a few important errands"

They nodded immediately and got out. Serena let Luna out of her purse.

"It's about time I got of there" She sneezed. "Serena, what were you thinking buying that funky perfume? I almost died in there"

"Hey let's not forget who didn't want be in that cage because you were afraid that other dogs will be in there" Serena said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I just don't like being around dogs okay?!" Luna replied, knowing that what Serena said was true.

The blonde haired meatball head girl chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever you say"

_Ten minutes later..._

Serena, Rini and Luna got of McDonalds and got back into the cab. They couldn't get their grub on until they got to the house which was a bummer for them since they couldn't eat in the car.

_Meanwhile at the Parker residence..._

"Good morning, Aunt May" Peter said through a deep yawning voice, coming downstairs smelling the aroma of the pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Peter" She responded back. He kissed her cheek then proceeded to go into the refrigerator to get some orange juice to drink it out of the carton…...

"Peter?" she calmly called him. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Yes, Aunt May?" He answered, turning his head sideways, smiling.

"Don't forget to take out the trash"

Peter rolled his eyes, sighing. "Oh! of course the trash! Almost forgot about that" he responded sarcastically. "Dang it!" He said under his breath.

Peter really didn't feel like taking out the trash since he just woke up and wanted to eat breakfast but he had to.

He struggled to pull the black smelly bag out of the trash can until it finally came out. He walked outside and as he put the trash bag, he noticed a taxi cab parked next door. It was strange because almost nobody interesting ever moved into that summer house but all that was about to change.

"Alright here's your change" Serena said to the Taxi Driver.

"Hey Thanks Lady" He said to her back before he drove off fast. So fast that the smoke took over their area. They cough and covered their eyes.

"HEY WATCH THE WAY YOU'RE DRIVING!" Serena yelled and pumped his fists in the air.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the yelling blonde girl, but he also thought that she had a strange hairstyle, like everyone else, he thought that her hair looks like meatballs.

"Come on Serena, hurry up! I wanna get in the house so I can eat!" Rink rushed her.

Peter was about to go back into the house and turn around, raising an eyebrow strangely at Rini, who he thought had an even weirder hairstyle and color.

"That's a weird hairstyle" He mumbled to himself. When Rini caught him looking at her, he quickly ran back into the house.

Rini furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why he ran in the house so fast.

"What's wrong Rini?" asked Serena.

Rini snapped out of it, "Oh! Uh, nothing. Now come on, let's go inside!"


End file.
